El café de los sentimientos rotos
by RougePuppet
Summary: Todo puede suceder hasta en el lugar menos esperado y eso lo aprendió Sakura


Hola! Sinceramente tenía mucho de no escribir como que perdí la inspiración jeje

Porfa dejen review

Y sin más el amado disclaimer para que no suceda nada malo, Naruto NO me pertenece, el creador de esta serie es Masashi Kishimoto, mi persona solo toma los personajes para crear historias esperando que nadie las copie y que espero no se parezca a alguna otra historia para así no crear polémica y malos entendidos

Con todo dicho, disfruten de la lectura =D

* * *

Le conoció hace más de un mes, hacia unas cuantas semanas que habían abierto un nuevo café cerca de su lugar de trabajo, aquel edificio donde se encontraba una de las empresas especializadas en negociación y fusión de transnacionales y medianas empresas, en el que se desempeñaba como la joven asistente de veinte años de la directora de recursos humanos. Ese día había salido un poco más temprano del trabajo por lo que decidió que se pasaría por el nuevo café. Cuando llegó las personas que atendían le saludaron efusivamente, buscó donde sentarse, un lugar que pasase inadvertida y lo encontró en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina, se sentó y de inmediato le atendieron. La chica pidió un pastel y un té.

Todo se encontraba perfectamente hasta que le vio pasar en frente de ella, aquel hombre de pelo negro, unos centímetros más alto que ella vestido con aquel aire desinteresado, ella quedo impactada y bajo la cabeza apenada por habérsele quedado viendo. Cuando le sirvieron el pastel se dedicó a comerlo, levanto la vista puesto que se sentía observada y ahí estaba él viéndola ella se encontraba ligeramente perpleja y sonrojada, el le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa aun sin creerse que le había sonreído. Ella no se creía bonita, más bien se veía como un ser extraño al que no se fijarían en ella sino fuese por su rosáceo cabello y sus verdes y enormes ojos, de ahí en adelante no tenía nada por lo que llamar la atención.

Después de ese día, Sakura iba dos veces por semana a ese café con excusa de que le encantaba el té y las diferentes comidas que servían en el café, iba con sus amigas algunas veces pero todo era para poder ver a aquel hombre al que había descubierto que trabajaba ahí, tenía veintisiete y se llamaba Sasuke, y al que ya le había hablado en varias ocasiones.

Conforme pasaban días Sasuke se dedicaba a lanzarle una que otra frase sobre lo linda que ella se veía y Sakura simplemente sonreía y le cambiaba el tema, hasta que un día mientras hablaban y ella estaba saliendo de una de las áreas del café en la que se encontraban cuando la tomo de la mano y la aproximó hacia él y la besó se sintió como en el cielo y le devolvió el beso todo parecía bien, Sakura después de eso pensó que tal vez podría tener una relación con aquel hombre. Los días siguieron y aunque ella se mantenía con cautela se seguían besando y dedicándose sonrisas hasta que lo vio besando a otra chica, sintió como su corazón se encogió no le podía decir nada ya que no eran nada pero todo colapsó aún más cuando supo que aquella pelirroja a la que estuvo besando era su novia y que le había llevado ese día llevado unas cosas que necesitaban en el café, Sasuke después de que beso a su novia vio como Sakura se mantenía estoica sin ninguna señal de como se sentía pero al creer que no vio nada pero se percató de que algo sucedía cuando Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue por donde venía, el día paso como si nada hubiera sucedido, Sakura no fue al café hasta hace una semana después. Sasuke cuando la vio pidió hablar con ella y cuando estuvieron solos le dijo que le pedía disculpas por lo que había pasado que no era su intención que el quería mucho a su novia y pero que también le gustaba ella, Sakura, y la veía como una chica muy especial y que le había demostrado a el que era muy linda pero que no podía dejar a su novia no por que no quisiera sino porque habían pasado mucho; Sakura ante tal confesión solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía y le dijo que lo dejara así que no pasaba nada, después de esos días el corazón de Sakura se fue rompiendo poco a poco, seguía llendo al café, sonreía como siempre pero su corazón se rompía cada vez más cuando Sasuke la veía y le dedicaba una sonrisa y ella no tenía mayor solución que devolverle la sonrisa y seguir muriendo. Sabiendo que, se había enamorado del hombre al que no podrá amar pero que tampoco quiere que la vea siendo infeliz por su culpa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y recuerden dejen review!


End file.
